


I Need You

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: How I wanted the Crisis to go.(Everyone already knows I suck at summaries, I hope you enjoy the story)I had this idea after watching 5x09 but I just managed to start writing a few days ago.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 204





	1. Accepting The Truth

Lena stood in front of the kitchen counter, drinking the first thing she managed to find when she walked into her house that night. The day had been long, exhaustive and frustrating and all she all she wanted to do was to drink her sorrows away and go to sleep.  
The bottle was almost empty when she heard the wind changing outside. She knew that sound. It used to be one of her favorite sounds in the world but now she despise it with all her heart. 

“Go away Kara.” She waited to see if the girl was going to leave or completely ignore her and walk in. When nothing changed she decided to turn around. Kara was floating above her balcony with her head down. “What do you want now? Will you try to kill me again? Aren’t you…”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you, I was trying to make everyone else stop doing so. I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice sounded broken, defeated. She was still looking at the ground while playing with her fingers.

“Whatever. If you don’t need anything from me, please, just leave. Today was a long day and I really don’t want to fight with you right now, I’m exhausted.” Lena tried not to sound as upset as she actually was. 

“I didn’t came here to fight.” Kara was pouting while looking at her feet. 

“Kara please, can you just tell what you need and leave?” Lena pleaded with her again. She was really exhausted and all she wanted was some peace and quiet to cry herself to sleep. 

“I’m… I just…” Kara tried to speak but everything started to run in her head, her thoughts were all over the place and she needed a second to organize them.

“Kara…” Lena spoke as she tried to take a step closer. Before she could finish her sentence, Kara fell onto the balcony. She sat on her knees, having no strength to get up, and sobbed. 

“M-my mother, sh-she di-died…” She cried harder. “A-Argo died. It just… Vanished. I-I lost her a-again.”

“Oh my God…” Lena whispered. “I’m so sorry Kara, I really am.” Lena really felt bad for Kara. She knew how traumatic it had been for her to watch it the first time, when the girl was only 13 years old so she couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must be for her to be going through that all over again. 

“I-I just...” She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down enough to talk. “I’m so-sorry, I just came to warn you about…” She pointed to the sky, it was starting to turn red. Lena saw the sky changing while driving home, but she didn’t know what was going on and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t really care, at least not at that moment. “Alex asked me to ask for your help. There’s a lot going on and we need to get everyone out of here as soon as possible. Every earth is… They’re… I’m just… Rao…” Kara started to cry again.

So that’s what was happening. Lena knew this was huge, she felt bad for not looking for answers before but now it was too late to dwell on that.  
Panicking wasn’t going to help so she took a deep breath and decided to take care of one problem at a time.  
“Do we have to leave now?” Lena asked calmly. 

Kara shook her head. “Alex, sh-she will call me whe-when the ship is ready.” 

“Alright.” Lena finally walked outside and reached out to help Kara up. “Let’s go inside for a minute.”

“No, you don’t have to do this. I know you hate me right now, I wouldn’t ask you to...” Kara sniffed. 

“Well, Kara, I still have a lot to think about, you hurted me a lot and I won’t simply forget about it, but I can see your distress and I would never just send you away while you’re like this. That’s not me.” She reached out again and this time Kara took her hand and got up. “Go sit on the couch, I’ll get you some water.” She lead Kara inside and went to the kitchen. 

Lena placed the bottle back into one of the shelves and grabbed a cup of water for Kara before walking back into the living room. 

Kara was still crying, face hidden behind her hands. Lena sat besides her, keeping some distance between them and touched her arm softly to call her attention. She handed Kara the cup and placed both hands on her lap, not really knowing what to do. 

10 minutes passed and Kara was still crying heart wrecking sobs. Lena’s heart was breaking at the sight, though she would never admit it.  
A while later she couldn’t watch and not do anything anymore. “What do you need?”

“What?” Kara jumped a bit, she didn’t expect Lena to speak to her at all. “hum… No-nothing, I-I just need a minute.” She tried to force herself to calm down, force herself to stop crying and get up to leave.

“Is it ok if I give you a hug?” 

Kara lifted her head to look at Lena, she wasn’t sure if this was real or if she was dreaming. She opened her mouth but no words came out. For most, it might sound like a simple thing, but Lena has been so angry, refusing to talk or listen to her so right now, she didn’t know what to think. 

“Come on, come here before I change my mind.” Lena opened her arms and waited until Kara moved closer.  
Kara touched Lena’s arms. 

“Are sure you’re ok with this?” she checked one more time. When Lena nodded she laid her head down on Lena’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her .  
Lena was stiff for a moment, just placing her hand on Kara’s back and hoping that was enough, but after Kara started to relax and breathe more deeply, she allowed herself to relax and started to caress Kara’s back.

“I'm really sorry Kara, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now. I wish I could’ve help saving her. I hope I can at least help with all… That…” She pointed to the window. “So we won’t lose anyone else.” 

“Thank you.” Kara was finally starting to calm down. “I’m really sorry, Lena...” She lifted her head and looked at Lena. 

“Don’t worry about it, all this… it’s a lot, I understand.”

“No. Well, for this too, but that’s not what I meant. I was talking about all the lies. I know apologizing won’t change what happened, it won’t magically make you feel better, but I want you to know that, I meant every word I ever said to you. Our friendship means everything to me, I swear. I already told you that I hid my identity from you because I was scared of losing you, and I deeply regret it, but that’s all, everything else is true.” She tried to keep looking into Lena’s eyes but the woman turned away. She decided to keep going, Lena was finally letting her talk and was actually listening to her and this could be her last chance to tell Lena all the truth. “Remember when you asked me what is my kryptonite?” She waited a few seconds but Lena stayed quiet. “Well, I remember I got nervous and said it was potstickers but in the next day, I talked about this with my friends and they said that Kara’s kryptonite is you.” That called Lena’s attention and she looked at Kara again. “I understand what they meant, but you know what, Lena? You’re not my kryptonite, you don’t make me feel weak, you don’t hurt me. You’re my yellow sun. You give me strength, you’re so important to me and I…” She took a deep breath and remind herself that she might not get this chance again. “I love you. You’re a inspiration to me. You whole life has been so complicated and still, you’re so good. Every time someone throws you down, you stand back up and try even harder to do good. You think about everyone else first and even though I think you need to focus on yourself a bit more, we can’t ignore how amazing you are and all the amazing things you’ve done and not just to this city.” 

Lena was looking at her with wide eyes. She just kept staring at Kara without blinking. 

“Look, I don’t expect you say it back or just forgive me because of what I said, but I needed to say it. I might die today and I can’t go in peace without telling you all the truth.”

“You won’t die today. You can’t, I won’t let you.” The words just came out before Lena realized what was happening. 

“Lena, it’s not really…” Kara stopped suddenly and got up. “Alright, we’re on our way.” She turned back to Lena. “We need to go, now, the ships are ready for you. Alex will explain what they need you to do once we get there.”

“OK, let’s go.” They walked outside to her balcony again. 

Kara went to pick Lena up but stop herself in the last second. “Hum… Is it ok if I…”

“Yes, Kara!” Lena exclaimed. “Let’s just go before it’s too late.”

“Right, yes, of course.” Kara picked her up and flew away as fast as she could. 

3 hours later they we’re all in the waverider. Lena stood by the computer, trying to fix Gideon that had stopped working after they jumped to the last remaining earth. Kara was talking to her sister until she was called to help out in another room, so Kara decided to walk around and check if someone needed help. 

She walked towards Lena and nervously started to talk to her. “Hey, can I, I mean, hum…” She took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m sorry, do you need any help?”

“No, I’m almost done.” Lena sounded indifferent. 

“Alright, good.” She smiled at Lena who didn’t bother to look up at her. “So, about earlier…”

“Kara, I need some peace to finish here so, do you mind?” Lena looked up at her, but she still didn’t look into Kara’s eyes. Kara couldn’t read her expression this time. She didn’t look angry anymore, but still, she couldn’t figure out what Lena was thinking. 

“Oh, right, I’m sorry. I’m going to check if, hum… If Sara needs my help with something. I’m sorry abou-…”

“Just go, Kara.”

“OK.” Kara lowered her head and walked away.

Kara kept walking trough the corridors with her head low and a sad pout. 

“Kara?” Sara called when she saw the superhero walking through the corridors looking like a kicked puppy.  
Kara looked up a bit startled and smiled weakly at Sara. 

“Sara, hey, is it time to go?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“No, not yet.” Sara replied. 

“Oh.” Kara’s smile dropped, she looked down again and started to fidget with her fingers. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked a bit worried, Kara was always so cheerful, even on difficult situations she always tries to help everyone with a smile on. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Kara waved dismissively at her. 

“No, you’re not. You know, we learn a lot when we take care of 6, 7 kids depending on the day, every single day. You’re walking around with those… Sad puppy eyes and this, if I may say, adorable pout, so something is clearly wrong.” Sara placed her hand on Kara’s back and lead her to one of the rooms to sit down and talk more privately. 

“I’m just a bit scared. I can’t help but think about all those “what if’s” you know? I already lost Argo, what if I can’t bring my earth back? What if I can’t save everyone? It’s a lot. I know we can do it but, I still get nervous.” Kara was still pouting and playing with her fingers. 

“I see and I understand, I’m nervous too. But are you sure there’s nothing else going on in this pretty little head of yours?” Sara pulled on one of Kara’s curls.

“You really are good at this, aren’t you?” Kara smiled a little. It was a sad smile but it was still a smile. 

“Been doing this for 4 years now, I’m starting to get good at it.”  
They both laughed and Kara looked down at her hands. 

“Well, there’s this one thing…” Kara started. 

“OOH, I knew it! Tell me everything.” Sara looked excitedly at her. 

“So, you’ve met Lena, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, The hot genius that is helping us for the first time. I’ve seen a few things she did in the future, I can’t tell you anything, but you’ll be very proud.” She smirked at Kara and motion to Kara to finish her story. 

“I’ll ignore your first comment and keep going.” She smiled a bit. “We’re best friends for like, 4 years, but I never told her about the Supergirl thing. I was scared that if I did, she would stop seeing me as just Kara and would start treating me like a hero. And there was also the chance that she wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore at all and I couldn’t risk that, I couldn’t risk losing her forever.” She looked up with her eyes full of tears. “Anyway, her brother, Lex, told her everything a few months ago. The whole situation was a mess, but long story short, she got really mad at me, I think she hates me even, and I don’t know what to do. I tried apologizing, over and over again but it’s not working. She would never actually hurt me, I know that, but she sees me as the enemy now, her enemy and that’s somehow worse, you know what I mean? It’s killing me.” She finally dried her tears and took a deep breath. 

“Hum, you’re in love with the Luthor girl, aren’t you? You have great taste, just like your sister, I’m so proud of you!” Sara tapped Kara’s arm and smiled at her again. 

“No, that’s not…” Kara looked at Sara’s smirk and gave up on trying to hide it. “Oh Rao, how do you do this?” Kara looked at her incredulously.

“I mean, it doesn’t take much really, anyone with a pair of working eyes can see it. The way you look at her, the way your eyes shine when talking about her. You make her seem like the best person in the universe.” Sara pointed out the obvious to the clearly oblivious Kara. 

“And she really is.” Kara had those heart eyes Sara knew well by now. 

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. You can’t hide it kid, it’s really obvious.”

“Everyone says that but I just figured it out last year. But then all this mess happened and I couldn’t really talk to her.” She started playing with her cape. “Well, technically I did, earlier today. I was afraid that I was going to die without telling her all the truth so I just did.”

“Oh my God, and what did she said?”

“We didn’t have much time, Alex called me right after and we had to come here. She’s ignoring me again now but she doesn’t look as angry anymore. She still looks hurt, but that disgusted look she’s been giving me ever since it all happened is gone.”

“That’s a start. I’m sure you guys will start to figure things out once all this is over.”

“I’m not so sure. I mean, I hope we do, but I’m scared.”

“And that’s ok, it’s understandable. I’m scared of losing Ava all the time. I feel like I’m not good enough for her and that I’m too fucked up to be with anyone, but she showed me that, that’s not true, and every time I forget it, she comes and reminds me of it again and again with all the patience in the world, and I do the same for her when she’s having doubts about herself or us. When the love is real, Kara, nothing can destroy it. What I mean is, if Lena loves you as much as you love her, and something tells me she does,” She winked at Kara. “Then you guys just need some time to figure everything out.”

“If you say so. Thank you, Sara.” Kara smiled again, a real smile this time. 

“No problem. Now let’s go get ready, shall we?”

“Yeah.” They got up and went to look for everyone else and start getting ready to fight whatever was out there. 

Hours later, all the heroes were fighting while the others watched from inside the waverider. Everything seemed to be going as planned so far. Each one of them had one task and were all doing it with no problems until suddenly, Kara dropped from the sky. Alex screamed and Lena jumped to her feet to look closely at the scene “She’ll get up, she always do, she’s fine.” Lena kept whispering to herself over and over again. 

A minute passed and Kara was still on the ground, barely breathing. Alex had tears streaming down her face and Lena started to speak to Kara while touching the little screen. “You need to get up. We need you, please Kara.” She started to hit the screen in frustration. “Come on Kara, get up, the world needs you. Damn it, Kara, I NEED YOU! Please get up. Come back to me, PLEASE!” She cried and hitted the screen with all her strength before running to the doors, trying to open it to go outside. 

Someone suddenly grabbed her, holding her back and trying to pull her away from the doors.  
“LET ME GO!” She tried to fight back the person. “She’s hurt, she needs help. Please, just let me go help her.” She kept fighting, trying to get away from whoever was holding her back. “Please, I promised she wouldn’t die today. She can’t go, I haven’t told her that… I-I didn’t… She thinks I hate her, she can’t go. Let me go get her, please!” Lena was starting to sound weak and eventually her legs couldn’t hold her weight anymore and she fell to her knees, hiding her face behind her hands and she just cried. 

“I’m sorry, but we need to wait in here.” Lena jumped a bit, having forgotten that she wasn’t alone. She finally looked up and saw it was Alex. 

“How can you be so calm right now? Isn’t she your sister? How…”

“I am worried, I’m panicking on the inside, but this isn’t the first time I’m faced with a situation like this. I want to go out there too, there’s nothing I want more, but if we leave this ship, chances are that we’re going to get killed before we even get to Kara. Come back with me and let’s check her vitals. I think Barry found her, let’s see if something changed.” Alex tried to explain, she spoke as softly as she could to try and calm Lena down again. 

Lena dried her tears and got up. They walked back and Lena went back to staring at the screen. Barry was holding her up, she had her eyes opened which meant that she was conscious. Well, barely, but still, it was something. He brought her in and ran back out in less than a second. Lena wanted to go check on her, but she knew she couldn’t leave, not yet. Kara was in the medbay so she knew that the girl was being taken cared of. 

Kara went back out as soon as she gained some of her strength back. Alex tried to hold her back but Kara was determined to go and finish what she had started. Lena just watched them discussing, she wanted to go and tell Kara to stay but she couldn’t bring herself to speak or even move. She watched as the doors opened and Kara walked out again and as Alex walked back to her place and sat down with a frustrated expression.  
Everyone kept working, shouting orders inside the waverider and telling the heroes outside what they needed to do. Lena stayed in her place just in case she was needed, but she allowed Alex to deal with Supergirl. Her mind was mess, running wild, making her deal with everything she’s been ignoring this past few months. 

She watched as Kara was thrown down again, her back hitting against the concrete and Lena couldn’t hold back a scream. “NO! Not again, please no! Get up Kara, just get up!” Lena was really scared and she prayed to the God she never believed to just help Kara. 

Lena didn’t know if it was a miracle or a coincidence, but Kara got up less than a minute later.  
Kara was a bit confused for a few seconds but she was back to herself quickly and went back to battle.  
Lena and Alex both sighed in relief when Kara got up. It was almost over now, they’re going to win again and Lena could feel a huge weight lifting from her shoulders. 

As the doors opened and everyone started to walk back in, Lena couldn’t hold herself back anymore and ran towards Kara, jumping on her lap and holding onto her as if Kara would disappear if she didn't held on tight enough.

“I love you! I almost lost you, that can’t… Please, don’t do that to me ever again!” Lena cried.

Kara didn’t know how to react to that. She thought Lena was just in shock and needed some time so she decided not to pay attention and make a big deal about it right now.  
“Hey there. It’s ok, I’m fine.” Kara held Lena and softly patted her back. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for…”

“Shhhh, just hold me.” Lena whispered.

“Alright.” Kara wrapped both arms around Lena and walked into one of the rooms.  
Kara entered one of the rooms and just stood there until she felt Lena starting to lose her grip on her neck and back. She slowly lowered Lena back to the floor and they sat on the bed. 

“Lena…”

“No, let me do the talking now.” She dried her tears for the second time that day and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I-I don’t know exactly what came over me. It’s just… *sigh* it’s just that, I loved you so much it scares me. I was scared because this is a part of me that I’ve been trying to hide for so many years and I was also scared of you hurting me. You’re so perfect, Kara, no one can be this perfect in real life, there had to be a catch and I was scared of what it was. When Lex told me about your secret identity, there was this voice in my head that kept telling me “so there it is, the catch you’ve been waiting for. Kara Danvers is just like everyone else. She doesn’t trust you, she sees you just as another Luthor” and it went on and on and on. Deep inside, I didn’t actually believed in any of it, but I learned that, who lies about one thing, can lie about everything so I allowed fear to take over, I forced myself to believe this little voice and tried to prove to myself that I didn’t love you, that it was just a silly crush because, let’s be honest, look at you.” Kara blushed slightly and lowered her head. “Anyway, for this past 3 months, I’ve been feeding my anger and acting tough but, the truth is that I can’t remember the last time I was this miserable. I can’t remember probably because I only actually started living and enjoying life after I met you. You gave me attention, you helped me trough tough times, picked me up every single time I felled and most importantly, you believed in me. Last time I had someone like that they… well, I think by now you already know how it ends, I don’t have to say it. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I was scared, I still am, but I really do love you. Almost losing you today was the most scary thing, it was so stressful and it made me realize that feeding this bad feeling is not changing anything, I’m just making everything worse for the both of us.”

“I’m… Do you really mean all that?” Lena nodded with some little smile. “Oh Rao, alright… Well, I still feel like I need to apologize for everything I put you through, all that mess. I never meant to hurt you but I know my actions were really selfish and I don’t really deserve you anymore and…”

“Kara honey, I just forgave you, let’s calm down. I’m not saying I’ll just forget about everything now, we’ll have to work on our issues together. What I meant was that I’ll stop being so… petty, I guess I can say, about it. I’ll start to tell you when something hurts me and you can do the same. Let’s take things slow and see where time will take us, is that ok?”

“That’s great.” Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “I think we need to go back out there, there’s still some stuff to be done. It’s almost over though, we made it. We wouldn’t have done this without you so, thank you, world saving genius.” 

“And thank you, Supergirl, for never losing faith in me, I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

“You’ve earned it, I’m really proud of you.” Kara gave Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze and smile at her before getting up to walk out of the room. 

“Wait…” Lena got up right after her and grabbed Kara’s arm. “just…” She touched Kara’s cheek. “Is it ok if I kiss you?”

“Rao, please do!” Kara held Lena’s waist and Lena stood on her tiptoes, still holding Kara’s face and caressing her cheeks with her thumb.  
They smiled into the kiss and Kara pulled Lena closer, keeping one hand on her back and the other tangled in her hair. 

“Kara? Your sister is looking for you!” Someone knocked on the door.  
Both Kara and Lena jumped away from each other and blushed profusely for a second.

“I’ll be right out, thank you Sara.” Kara screamed back. She could practically hear Sara’s smirk. She didn’t know if that was possible but she just knew the exact face Sara was doing right now even without using her X-ray vision. 

Kara heard Sara walking away and turned back to Lena while trying to hold back a laugh, but when she saw Lena also trying not to laugh, she completely lost control and Lena followed just a few seconds later. 

“I think we should go.” Lena said when she finally managed to start breathing properly again and dried a single tear that escaped during her laughing fit.

“Yeah, come on.” Kara reached for Lena’s hand and walked out.  
Kara looked back before they reached the end of the corridor and saw Sara smiling and winking at her. She blushed but smiled back at her and mouthed a “thank you” before turning back and walking away. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked as soon as she saw her sister walking towards her. 

“I’m great!” Kara had a huge smile on. 

“Alright. Are all the wounds completely healed?” Alex asking while checking Kara’s arms and back. 

“Yup, everything is perfect now.” Kara had a silly smile on. She had a lost, dreamy look on her face.

“Ok, what the hell is going on with you?” Alex sat down in front of Kara with a questioning face. 

“Nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kara…”

“Lena’s talking to me again!” Kara answered excitedly, almost jumping on her seat. 

“Oh, that’s great. I kinda of expected that after the scene she caused when you got hurt. She started to cry and scream at the screen and then she ran to the doors saying she needed to go help you. She was so scared, I never saw her like that before.”

“And, well I… How can I say this… We just…”

“Just say it, Kara!”

“Oh Rao, alright, we kissed!”

“Wait, wait, what? You 2 just… kissed?” Alex looked shocked, she really didn’t saw that coming, at least not right now. 

“Well, remember when you sent me to ask for her help with the ship?” 

“Yes…” Alex was still confused.

“Well, I was still a bit shaky because of Argo so, I kinda of fell on her balcony and started to cry as soon as the adrenaline wore off. I explained to her what happened and she said she couldn’t send me away while I was like that so she invited me to sit inside for a bit, just until I calmed down.” She Looked up at her Alex before continuing the story. “I tried to calm down, I swear, but there was a lot going on, everything at the same time, I was so overwhelmed and I just couldn’t control it. I think she felt bad for me because I just cried for a while so she asked if she could hug me and then she kept holding me until I stopped crying. After that, I knew I needed to tell her about my feelings for her, there was a chance I would die today and I wouldn’t be in peace with myself if I didn’t say anything. First I apologized one last time and then I told her the kryptonite and the yellow sun story. I felt like she was going to say something but then you called and I had to take her to the DEO and then bring her here right after so there was no time. To be honest, I thought she was still mad at me because when I went to talk to her, when she was fixing the computer, she told me to leave her alone and she wasn’t looking at me in the eye. She just told me to go and went back to what she was doing but then when the fight was over and we walked back in here, she just ran into my arms and cried. I took her into one of the rooms because I know she doesn’t like when people see her like that and once she was calm, she just started to explain what happened this past 3 months. She apologized for the way she reacted and said she loved me too and before you asked Sara to look for me, she asked if she could kiss me.”

“Wow, that’s all… Wow…”

“I know. She asked for us to take things slow and see where the time will take us.”

“That seems reasonable. Well, I’m very happy for you, Kara.” She said and got up to hug her sister. 

“Thank you.” Kara hugged her back, closing her eyes and sighing in relief, the worst was finally over and she couldn’t wait to go back home, to her job, her friends and now she could finally include Lena again.  
They broke apart a minute later and Kara kissed Alex’s forehead before walking away to look for Sara.  
She found the girl in what looked like a kitchen, a very cool kitchen with a food fabricator and now she really wanted to show it to Lena. She regained her focus and turned to look at Sara. “Hey, how are you doing? You took a pretty bad hit out there.”

“It’s all good, just another battle scar for my collection.” She pointed to a chair so Kara could join her in the table. “Want a drink?” 

“Is that… Amaya?” Kara asked and grabbed the bottle to look closely at it. 

“Long story, I can tell you another time, right now I want to know about you and the hot genius. So, can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, apparently she got really scared when I got hurt. Alex said that she cried and tried to get out of the ship to go get me. When it ended and we walked back into the waverider, she just ran to me and hugged me so tightly while crying. I took her into one of the rooms because I know she doesn’t like when people see her cry, but I thought she was going to calm down and walk away from me again but, I was wrong. When she calmed down, she asked me to let her talk, so I did, and she apologized for the way she’s been acting and then she said she loved me.”

“Wow, that’s a crazy story. Perfect to tell your kids in the future though.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is. I’ll have a lot of crazy stories to tell them, my whole life it’s crazy.”

“Our lives sister, and everyone else’s around us.”

“True.” Kara laughed softly and sighed. “Have you checked on Ava yet?”

“Yeah, she's alright and will open a portal to my room soon.” 

“Alright then, I’ll leave you two alone. Tell her I said hi.” Kara got up and left to look for Lena again. 

“Okay.”

Lena was reading a book in a little office. Kara walked in and sat on a chair close to her.  
“This book is so… Weird.” Lena looked up at Kara.

“Let me see…” Kara reached out to get the book and looked at the cover. “Oh Rao, it’s Rory's book.” She handed it back to Lena. 

“That explains a lot.” Lena closed the book and placed it back where she had found it. “So, we’ll go back home tomorrow, right?” Lena asked. She was tired and couldn’t wait to go back to her house and to check L-Corp. 

“Yeah, first thing in the morning if everything goes well. I still can’t believe we did it, I really thought that we’re going to lose this time.” Kara said and started playing with a pen that was lying on the table. 

“But you didn’t gave up, that’s what really matters. I’m proud of you!” Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand. 

“I know it is. Thank you, I’m really proud of you too.” Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s.

“Once everything is back to normal, how about a date? I’ll take you to your favorite restaurant and we can talk, about everything, sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect! I can’t wait and I promise that, from now on, I’ll always be 200% honest with you.” Kara smiled at Lena. 

“Don’t you mean “100%”, honey?” Lena laughed softly. 

“No, I want you to know I’ll be extra honest with you now, no more lies, ever! I can’t risk losing you again.” Kara looked at her with a serious face. 

“You’re so cute!” She kissed Kara’s cheek. “I promise to be honest with you from now on too.”

“Good! Now we should probably go help everyone if we want to be able to go home tomorrow.” Kara dropped the pen again. 

“If we want to have a home by tomorrow.” Lena corrected her. 

“Right.” Kara got up and held Lena’s hand to walk with her. 

“We’re going to be ok, right?” Lena asked with big puppy eyes that she definitely learned how to make with Kara. 

“We’re going to be great.” Kara smiled and held her face, pulling her up gently and kissing her deeply. “Let’s go.” Kara whispered, holding Lena’s hand again as they walked away to finish saving the world, as a official team this time.


	2. The Date

It was almost a month later when they finally had time to have their date. Who would’ve thought that the world almost ending- or actually evaporating in this case- would have given the both of them so many problems to fix. Kara had thousands of articles to write and Supergirl had lots of buildings to check and people to talk to. 

At last, they’re both going to be free this weekend and Kara couldn’t hide her excitement that entire week. They exchanged messages Friday night, just to set a time that would work for the both of them, decide who would pick up who and what would be the type of transportation which consisted mainly in Lena trying to convince Kara that she could ask her driver to take them there and Kara saying that flying was faster and that they wouldn't have to worry about what they’re saying in front of a ‘’stranger’’. Lena managed to convince Kara that she could drive them there herself, that way they wouldn’t have to worry about someone listening to their conversation and the fact that it wasn’t as fast as flying was actually a good thing because they would have more time to talk freely about anything, something they couldn’t do at the restaurant. They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodnight and going to sleep, wanting to be well-rested for the following day. 

Kara flew to Alex’s place at 6 am and knocked on the window impatiently. 

“What the fu... Kara?” Alex was still trying to wake up. She looked at the clock and it was just too early for... Whatever this was. 

Kara knocked on the window again, more frantically this time and Alex groaned before getting up. 

“Kara, Maggie’s here.” She said while opening the window looking frustrated. 

“Oh, sorry, did I, hum... Interrupted something?” Kara asked with a little guilty face. 

“No, but you could have.” Alex tried to sound mad. 

“Oh, great...” She finally flew in and walked to the kitchen. “I need your help.” 

“Kara, how many times do I have to tell you to call me before coming here? Maggie moved in a week ago, you can’t just show up at random times like this!” Alex closed her eyes and massaged her head for a moment, it was still early and all she wanted was to be curled up in her girlfriend's arms. 

“I’m sorry. I just... Forget it sometimes when I’m nervous. I’m really sorry, I promise to pay more attention from now on.” Kara pouted and flashed her famous sad puppy eyes at Alex. 

“Alright, alright, it’s ok. What do you need that was so important that you had to come here at 6 in the morning on Saturday?” She walked towards the kitchen to get some water and sat down on a stool beside Kara. 

“Oh right, I have a date with Lena tonight and I need to buy something nice to wear.” Kara explained while playing with her fingers. 

“Why don’t you wear your blue dress?” Alex asked. She knew that it was one of Kara’s favorite. 

“Lena already saw me in that dress.” Kara replied without looking up at her. 

“So? What’s wrong with that?” She was really confused now. 

“Nothing, you know I don’t usually care about that, but this time I wanted to try something else, something different.” Kara fidgets with her fingers a little again and finally looked up at her sister. 

“Ok, different how?” This was new and interesting, it caught Alex’s attention immediately. 

“I wanted to wear a suit.” Kara had a little shy smile but she still looked excited. 

“OH, a suit huh? Alright then. What do you need from me then?” 

“I need to go buy one but I need help with picking the right one.” 

“Kara, you look good in anything.” She wasn’t lying, but she also didn’t want to go to the mall with Kara for this. It’s just that her sister is just… complicated when she has to pick something. She asks for opinions but never waits for the answers because she’s too agitated. 

“Please, Alex!” Kara pouted again. 

“Alright, how about this, you go to the mall, pick a few that you like and send me pictures? I promise to give you an honest opinion about them.” She knew she probably wouldn’t have to, Kara wouldn’t let her, but she'll probably send 100 photos and ramble about each one of them. 

“Ok, that’s good enough. I'll go get breakfast and then go to the mall. Want me to get something for you and Maggie there?” Kara asked while getting up. 

“No, we’re good, thank you.” Alex smiled and got up to walk with her sister back to the living room. 

“Ok then. I’ll let you know how it was.” 

“Just remember to call first if you decide to come here.” Alex pointed out firmly, she couldn’t handle Kara just barging in anymore. 

“Lena will probably take me home, she convinced me to let her drive us there so we can talk a bit before arriving at the restaurant. As soon as I take a shower and change, I'll call you.” 

“Alright then, sounds good.” 

“I’m nervous. I don’t want to screw this up, Lena deserves the best so I need...” Kara started to fidget nervously again. 

“Kara, calm down, it’s fine. Just be yourself, answer whatever question Lena might ask and let her know we’re 100% with her now. And also, have fun, that is really important too. First dates are always a little awkward but if you both have fun, it will be worth it and you’ll always remember it fondly.” She explained, hoping it would help calm her sister's nerves a bit. She still remembers how nervous she was on her first date with Maggie, but in the end, it turned out to be one of the best days of her life. 

“You think so?” Kara asked, still a bit nervous but her posture was more relaxed now. 

“I know so. Now go on, go do whatever it is that you need to do because it’s Saturday and I was planning on spending the whole day in bed with my girlfriend if you allow me.” Alex laughed and started to push her sister towards the balcony. 

“Right, yes, of course. Hope you two have a nice and calm day, call me if you need anything.” Kara said as she walked outside. 

“I will, thank you. I love you!” Alex said from the door. 

“Love you too!” Kara replied and flew away. 

Kara spent the entire day running around, looking for the “right” suit. She sent at least 50 different photos to her sister but kept finding “problems” on each one of them. After a while, Alex wasn’t even replying anymore, she just looked at her phone while Kara asked for her opinion on one before sending a huge explanation as to why it wasn’t the right one less than a minute later. 

After almost 4 hours looking, Kara saw a blue suit and a white shirt. It was simple, she liked the color and there were no random patterns all over it, it was perfect. She sent a photo to Alex and this time she waited until she could reply this time. When Alex agreed that it really was the best one she had seen today and that it looked great on her, she finally paid for it and went back home. 

The hours passed by fast and before Kara realized, it was already night. She took a shower and got dressed. She decided to not put on makeup and less than an hour later she was ready. She sat on the couch and tried to keep her mind busy by watching something on the TV so she wouldn’t be too nervous before Lena arrived. 

20 minutes later she received a text from Lena saying that she had arrived and was already waiting in front of her apartment. Kara took a deep breath and got up. She fixed her hair one last time and put her glasses on before walking out of the door. 

Kara felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest with each step. She took another deep breath before opening the car’s door and sitting on the passenger's seat. 

“Hi.” Kara said shyly. 

“Wow, you look so beautiful, I loved the suit!” Lena said while looking Kara up and down. 

“Thank you!” Kara blushed a little. “I love your dress too, you look amazing in black. Well, you look stunning in pretty much anything, I just meant that this...” Kara started rambling 

“Kara...” Lena interrupted by touching her arm. “It’s alright and thank you, you look amazing in anything too. Now, how was your day?” She asked with a smile. 

“Great. I-I visited my sister and went to the mall to get some... things and...” Kara started blushing when she couldn't manage to finish her sentence. 

“Hey, it’s ok honey, there’s no reason to be nervous. We’ll have dinner, maybe go for ice cream later if you feel like it.” Lena gave her a warm smile and Kara’s eyes light up. 

“I’m always up for ice cream!” She was already sounding excited. 

“Great, then just calm down and let’s enjoy our evening, ok?” Lena squeezed her hand. 

“Alright.” Kara smiled back, feeling a bit calmer now. 

“So, let’s try this again, shall we? How was your day?” She asked while starting the car again. 

“Well, to be honest, I was really nervous about tonight so I kind of flew to my sister’s house at 6 am, she was a bit mad at me because I may have forgotten that Maggie just moved in with her, but I explained to her why I was there and she understood it. Oh right, I went to her because I wanted help to buy a new suit, I knew you’re going to take me to a fancy restaurant and I wanted to dress accordingly, besides, I’m a bit tired of wearing dresses all the time. I do like it, but not all the time and I feel more comfortable like this. I also... Rao, I'm rambling, aren’t I? I'm sorry.” Kara laughed nervously. 

“I told you, it’s ok, your rambling is so adorable.” It was one of the many things she loved about Kara, how talkative and passionate she was. 

“Thank you. And how was your day?” Kara calmed herself down again, she really was a mess today. 

“My morning was a bit stressful, an investor decided it was a good idea to call me on a Saturday morning, 7 am to be exact, to discuss a few parts of the contract he has been holding onto for 2 weeks now to “think about it”. Don’t get me wrong, that’s the right thing to do, you can’t just go around investing in anything and everything, but on a Saturday morning? And it’s not just that, has no respect for me or my company, he constantly doubts my abilities to run the place “by myself” because I'm a woman, he calls me late at night with stupid questions and I know it’s just to see what my answer will be, he’s waiting for just one mistake to take me down. Anyway, after I got rid of him and his ridiculous questions, my day improved, I made myself some breakfast, which I haven’t done in ages, I actually sat down to watch a movie, something I also haven’t done in ages. I also-Oh my God, this rambling thing is contagious, what have you done to me?” Lena laughed when Kara looked at her with a little shocked face. When Kara finally realized Lena was joking, she started laughing too. 

They arrived at the restaurant and Lena parked the car and they walked in holding hands. Lena paid the owner to keep the reserved area just for her for 2 hours, so she and Kara could talk without having to worry about someone else listening to them and posting about it everywhere. They sat down and Lena ordered for both them almost immediately, knowing exactly what Kara would ask for because she always ordered the exact same thing every time Lena brought her to this restaurant. 

“You still remember what I like.” Kara stated, her eyes shining and a silly smile starting to form. 

“Kara, you act like we’ve been fighting for years, it’s just been a few months, of course I still remember.” Lena shook her head and laughed softly. 

“I know, I know, but it felt like years.” Kara sighed and finally allowed herself to fully relax. “So, do you have any questions? I’m an open book now, no more lies.” She said, her tone full of confidence now. 

“Oh yeah, 200% honest, right?” 

“Yup. So...?” 

Lena took a minute to think, measuring what was really important for her right now.   
“Did you ever considered telling me? I mean, like, on a random day, you just woke up and thought about just saying it?” She finally asked. She knew Kara had tried to tell her before, she had confessed it during the Pulitzer, but she wanted to know if she had thought about it before all that. 

“Yes, so many times. When that happened, I would stand in front of the mirror and rehearsal what I was going to say and how, but when I actually saw you, I got too scared to say anything. I would look into your eyes and see how much you trusted me, how much you relied on me for so many things and I selfishly didn’t want to lose that. I couldn’t just break your heart, your trust, like that, so I always told myself “just one more day. Let me enjoy her company for one more day and tomorrow I’ll do it.” And then there were the important days, those days when you needed Supergirl more than you needed Kara Danvers, I already told you about those though, when you would tell her how many people have lied to you your whole life and how you couldn’t trust anyone anymore... Well, you remember all that.” Kara had a little guilty face but she hoped that her answer was well explained enough for Lena, she really wanted this to work. 

“Yeah, I do. Can I ask just one more question?” Lena asked sounding a bit shy now. 

“You can ask as many questions as you want.” 

“When did you realized that you loved me?” Lena practically whispered she was nervous but really curious at the same time. 

“Oh Rao, that’s hard...” Kara paused for a moment to think. “Ok, I think I got it, it took me a while to understand what I was feeling, I was confused and then scared of losing you in case you didn’t share the same feelings. I think right in the beginning, a while after we met and started to hang out, have lunch dates and all that, I'm pretty sure that’s when I started to develop a crush on you but I was still oblivious to it.” She paused again as the waitresses came with their food. She gave the woman a smile and said a quick “thank you” before looking back at Lena. “The day you’re poisoned...” She kept going as the woman walked away again. “Watching you fall, hearing your heartbeat slowing down with each passing minute, that’s when I realized how much you actually mean to me. I started to cry as soon as I picked you up, I was desperate while talking to Alex because I hate not knowing what to do and, at that moment, I was completely lost. Your heart almost stopped at one point and I kept thinking, what will I do if Alex can’t save her? How was I supposed to keep going without you? I wanted revenge. I realized what I was thinking and stopped myself before I did anything, but I thought about it for a long time, until you “came back” to us. After everything calmed down and I took you back to CatCo, I sat down and started to think about everything that had happened. I obviously love all my friends very much and would do anything within my power to help them whenever they need, but this was different.” Kara looked down at her plate and played a bit with her food. “The pain in my chest, the fear, the dark thoughts, it was all different. Last time I felt like that was when Alex was kidnapped, I almost did something I knew I was going to regret that day. I looked down at you, you’re sleeping on the couch and your heartbeat was finally normal again, I was so relieved. I kept watching your chest rising and falling with each breath, slow and steady and I felt like I could finally breathe again. That was the moment I realized I wanted you to be more than just a friend and after that, I started paying more attention to what I felt and thought about when I was with you. A few weeks before Christmas last year was when I said it to myself for the first time. I knew I couldn’t say anything until I told you the truth, so I decided to do it that morning, but then we had that problem with Lex and you said all those things when we’re in the airplane and I got scared again. I confess that I was relieved I didn’t say that I loved you that day because I didn’t really stop to think about the consequences I would be faced with if you didn’t say it back. I don’t regret doing it now, I'm glad I did. Even if you hadn’t said it back, I needed to tell you and I had thought about all the outcomes and I was prepared for them this time.” She looked up at Lena again and saw the woman drying her tears. “Oh no, hey, what’s wrong? Was it something I said? I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to...” 

“There’s nothing wrong, I just... I don’t know, didn’t expect all that. It’s still hard for me to believe that someone loves me and that there are people that care about me now so, you telling me all that made me a little emotional. I’m sorry, this is silly.” Lena tried to laugh and dried the rest of her tears. 

“It’s not silly, I can’t even imagine how hard you it was for you to grow up with the Luthor’s. I'm so sorry they didn’t treat you like you deserved but I'm here now, and so is Alex, Brainy, Nia, Maggie, everyone, we love you and we’ll remind you of that whenever you need it.” Kara smiled again and held one of Lena’s hand for a second. 

“Thank you, Kara. And you, do you have any questions for me?” She took a deep breath and relaxed again. 

“Oh no, it’s ok, this is for you, Lena.” Kara waved her hands dismissively. 

“This is for us, so we can start over, start clean so, if you have any questions, you can ask.” Lena explained in a calm tone. 

“Well then, hum...” Kara blushed again. 

“Come on, just ask it, it’s ok.” 

“When did you realized it?” She finally asked, still blushing a bit. 

“That I love you?” Kara nodded. “Well, I was going to be cliché and say that I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time, but being serious, I think I realized that what I was feeling wasn’t just a silly crush when you saved me from falling in that airplane when Edge was trying to frame me. It wasn’t just the literally saving me part, it was the whole day. I had already accepted that it was my fault, I was ok with whatever the universe had prepared for me, but you didn’t gave up on me. You never stopped believing in me even when I had already given up and told you to do the same. You kept fighting until the end and it made me realize just how amazing you are and when you took me back home at the end of that night, all I wanted to do was kiss you. It still took me a few days to actually accept that it was love and I was pretty scared, but yeah, it was like that. And I don’t regret saying it that day either, it was the right moment, I couldn't waste more time, not after everything we went through.” Lena concluded with a happy sigh. She never thought about telling Kara this, but it felt so amazing she felt happy for doing it. 

“I will always fight for you, giving up doesn’t exist in my vocabulary.” Kara had that determined tone again, Lena loved it so much. 

“I know and I couldn’t be more thankful and proud. I love you!” She looked up at Kara with a smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had simile this much in one night. 

“I’m really proud of you too. I love you too, so much!” Kara reaches for Lena’s hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Now let’s finish eating so we can go get some ice cream!” She said excitedly, almost jumping on her seat. 

They kept eating in silence most of the time, just making a few comments here and there. They finished eating a while later, Lena paid for everything and they walked out the same way they walked in, holding hands and smiling. Lena opened the car’s door for Kara and walked to the driver's side. 

“Do you know how to get there? I think I never drove to the ice cream place.” Lena asked while starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. 

“Oh, yeah, I'll guide you.” 

Just 10 minutes later they arrived and this time Kara ordered for the both of them and then they sat on a little table outside. 

“So, did this help you at all? Like, am I helping you feel better?” Kara asked while eating. She felt like the night was going well but she still wanted to make sure Lena was enjoying it too. 

“Of course, tonight was perfect and we can do it again whenever we have some free time, it’s good for us to rebuilt our trust and learn more about each other.” Lena was feeling so relieved that tonight was going just like she expected. Everything was calm, they’re both having fun and she couldn’t be more thankful. 

“Yeah, this is good. It felt good to talk about those things too, those little things mean a lot.” 

“It really does. Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yes, tonight was the best night I've had in a good while. Spending time with you is always the best part of my day anyway, I've missed this so much it hurted so, I'm glad we’re slowing settling into our new normal.” Kara smiled happily. 

“Me too. Fighting is stressful, I don’t wanna do that ever again.” Lena tried to look serious at Kara, but she started laughing just a few seconds later and Kara joined her soon after. “Alright, alright, I really did had a great time tonight but now I'm starting to get tired, are you almost done?” Lena had already finished her ice cream a good while ago, but then again, she had a “normal” size bowl while Kara looked like she was eating for 3 with a bowl bigger than a dinner plate. 

“Oh, I can finish on the way home.” Kara started getting up but Lena held her arm and sat her back down. 

“I love you honey but there’s no way I'm letting you into my car while eating this.” 

“Fair enough and probably a good choice.” They laughed softly and Kara hurried to finish the rest of her ice cream so they could go. 

Lena parked in front of Kara’s apartment and walked her in.   
“So, now that you’re more calm and we both agree how great tonight was, I have one more question for you!” She started. 

“Okay...” Kara looked at her with one eyebrow raised. 

“Is it ok if I start to call you my girlfriend?” Lena was surprisingly calm, she really thought she would be a ball of nerves right now. 

Kara seemed to be in shook for a second but then she opened the most beautiful smile Lena had ever seen. 

“Yes! Oh my Rao, of course, of course you can.” Kara tried to hold back her tears. “Can I ask you one more question?” She tried to keep her tone even, she knew it was late but she was so nervous and excited. 

“Of course!” 

“Is it ok if I kiss you? I mean, I know we already kissed before, but I didn’t want to just assume it was ok for me to do it again because, we’re full of adrenaline that day so maybe doing it this time would make you uncomfortable. Well, now we’re girlfriends but I guess I still wanted to make sure it was...” 

Lena interrupted Kara’s rambling by standing on her tiptoes, as well as she could with high heels, holding Kara’s face with both hands and kissing her lips softly. She waited until Kara relaxed into the kiss to deepen it, moving one hand to the back of Kara’s neck and keeping the other on her cheek. 

As soon as she realized what was happening, Kara moved one hand up to hold Lena’s face and placed the other on her back to steady her. 

Lena broke the kiss a minute later and stood back on her feet without opening her eyes. Kara lowered herself a bit so she could keep their forehead together.   
“I’m guessing this means it’s ok for me to kiss you from now on.” She whispered softly and laughed a bit when she felt Lena laughing. Kara lifted her face to look int Lena’s eyes. “I love you. I think I'll never get tired of saying this.” 

“And I will never get tired of hearing it.” She kissed Kara once again. “I love you too, with all my heart, my beautiful alien.” 

“How about you stay over the next week? We’ll start our game nights again and we can watch movies together after everyone leaves.” She was sounding excited again, she always loves sleepovers, but now it would be even more special and she couldn't wait. 

“Sounds perfect, thank you. I’ll send you a message once I get home, alright?” Lena said and started to walk back towards the entrance. 

“Ok. Drive safe, bye.” Kara said and waved at Lena. 

“I will. Bye Kara.” Lena waved back at her from the door and walked back to her car. 

Kara walked into the elevator and walked back into her house with a silly smile on her face. She took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas before sitting on the couch with her phone. Lena sent her a message a few minutes later saying that she had arrived and was going to take a bath before going to bed. They said goodnight and then Kara finally called Alex, she couldn’t wait to talk to her sister.   
“Hey, Kara.” Alex answered after a few rings. 

“Hi, can you talk for a bit?” 

“Of course. How was your date? Tell me everything!” 

“It was perfect. She was super sweet and patient because I was still really nervous when she got here. She still remembers exactly what I like from that restaurant we went to, it was so… Rao, I don’t even know how to describe what I was feeling. We went to an ice cream shop after, we talked a bit more and then she brought me back home. Once we got here, she walked me in and asked if it was ok for her to start calling me her girlfriend!” Kara was trying really hard not to scream right now, she knew it was late but she was so happy, she hid her face in a pillow and used it to muffle her scream. 

“Oh my God, really? That’s awesome Kara, I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thank you!” Kara started to calm down, taking a few deep breaths and sitting back up. “After that, I asked if it was ok for me to kiss her because, you know, the first time we did, we’re filled with adrenaline and I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable but, I got nervous again and I think I started rambling so she just stopped me from talking by kissing me herself.” 

“That’s so cute. I’m really happy for you sis, you both deserve this.” 

“Thank you so much, Alex. Well, I guess now I’m going to bed, I didn’t sleep very well last night.” She felt a bit silly for being so nervous now that the night was over and everything had gone well. 

“I imagined. Goodnight baby girl. Maggie said goodnight too.” Alex said in a calm tone. 

“Goodnight Al. Tell her I said goodnight and to take good care of you.” She smiled when Alex laughed.   
“Alright, I will. Bye Kara.” 

“Bye.” She hung up and went to her room, dropping on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly, still with a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my Tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how I can improve on my writing are also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
